


Late to the Ball

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape has never been fond of wearing costumes, but Lupin convinces him of the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_halloween as a gift for kittylefish. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Lupin leaned in close to Snape and inhaled.

"Is that Pumpkin Spice?"

Snape tried, and failed, to glare. "I thought it only fitting, under the circumstances. Now stop smelling me and help me get ready."

Lupin tried, and failed, to suppress his grin. "And the fact that it's my favourite Halloween smell?"

"Irrelevant."

Lupin's grin grew impossibly wider. Before Snape could say anything though, he put his arms around Snape's waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"We'll be late," Snape said a moment later.

"You didn't want to go to this ball, anyway." But Lupin moved away and started to help Snape adjust his costume. A long purplish-black cloak covered his shoulders, and his laced up boots and trousers were just visible underneath. The final touch was a dark black cat shaped mask decorated with silver glitter which covered the top half of his face.

"Beautiful," Lupin purred.

Snape didn't blush, but only through sheer force of will.

"Silly wolf. Your turn."

Lupin's costume was a dark rusty brown, with a light, orange mask that set off his colouring perfectly. Snape couldn't take his eyes away.

"Bed?" Lupin asked.

"Bed."

They never did make it to the ball.  



End file.
